


SG-1

by dvs



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-07
Updated: 2010-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 02:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dvs/pseuds/dvs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before they were SG-1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SG-1

Sam stood by the window and sighed. The room was stuffy and the AC seemed to have stopped working eons ago. Her uniform made her feel like a turkey wrapped in foil ready for some serious roasting. Irritated and not sweating only because she had an efficient pore-blocking roll-on applied to her underarm area, Sam sat down back in her chair facing the desk of one General Marshall Majors. For a man who was known for discipline, his tardiness was something Sam didn't appreciate. Especially since she had been ten minutes late and he still hadn't arrived.

The door finally opened and a red-faced, white bearded man entered in USAF garb. Sam stood up and came to attention immediately. Majors returned a salute that Sam felt was as tardy as the man's punctuality. He sat down behind the desk and muttered, "At ease Captain. Take a seat."

Sam sat down with a nod.

"I'll be straight with you Captain since I have another important meeting in five minutes. Your proposal has been denied."

Sam raised her eyebrows and leaned forward. "Excuse me?"

"Denied Captain. I'm sorry, but it happens. Now, how is Jacob? Haven't seen him in a while. Was hoping to get a chance to even the score and beat him at a round of golf for a change," Majors said linking his hands in front of himself on the desk.

Sam frowned. "I'll pass on the message, what do you mean my proposal's been denied? It was idiot-proof with more than tangible gains to be made. So the research would have taken a few years and cost a bit of money..."

"Twenty million dollars?"

"Which is a saving if you think about the ultimate benefits. Did they even read the proposal?"

"Captain, it was longer than _War and Peace_. And some."

"Well, did you give it to someone that can actually read?"

"That's insubordination, Captain."

"Is it because I'm a woman?" Sam decided to play the usual card.

"That's not going to work on me this time," Majors said narrowing his eyes.

Sam shook her head angrily. "I was promised a project and funding."

"And when the right project comes along Captain, you're top of the list."

"What about the Stargate project? My work was nowhere near finished before you..."

"Captain, they don't see the point of a stone circle that doesn't go anywhere since the only place it went has been blown up."

"What if it goes other places?"

"There's no evidence to suggest that."

"We need more research to gather evidence," Sam said through gritted teeth.

"Captain? In my opinion that thing is nothing but trouble. Any money that could have been wasted on that will be found sane projects to be devoted to."

Sam stood up from her chair and glared at Majors. "Sane? That _thing_ is an alien artifact and more advanced than anything on this entire planet. It transported people from one planet to another. Interstellar travel, Sir. We're still groping around the moon and there were people that built that thing thousands of years ago. Compared to whoever built the Stargate, we're just Neantherdals. We need to study it."

Majors sat silently for a moment as if waiting for Sam to say more. Then he held his hands up as to absolve himself of the situation. "I'm sorry. I'm afraid they chose to assign you elsewhere."

Sam frowned. "Woah wait. What do you mean elsewhere?"

Majors pulled out a manila folder from his desk drawer and pushed it across the desk. Sam eyed the folder suspiciously and picked it up tentatively. She opened it and read the first page.

Majors watched as her eyes widened and she quickly flicked through the rest of the pages. She shut the folder and threw it on the desk, fixing a cold hard cobalt glare on Majors.

"Alaska! You're sending me to Alaska?"

 

## 

*

Jack stopped the shopping cart in front of the display of Fruit Loops and reached out carefully for the topmost box. Defying the laws of fairness, the whole pyramid of Fruit Loops came crashing to the ground, the box he had picked remaining in his hand. Jack stood in front of the pile and stared at the mess. A shop assistant neared slowly and glared at Jack. Jack's eyes shifted with momentary embarrassment and he gave the shop assistant a small smile.

"Er... sorry," Jack put his cereal box into the cart and moved away.

Rolling his eyes, Jack moved around the corner and down the next aisle. He slowly pushed the cart along as he looked at the countless brands of bread and other bread inspired foods. He picked up a loaf at random and tossed it into the cart.

Yep, this was the life. Shower. Breakfast. Paper. Midmorning soap operas, slow shopping trips. Lunch. Fixing stuff around the house. Fixing stuff around the neighbor's house. Breaking stuff around the house so it could be fixed later on. And when time allowed it, long fishing trips away from all the busy busy.

Jack sighed. It wouldn't be so bad if fishing was all he ever did, but then there was the fear that even that could get old.

Jack was jolted out of his musing when something smacked him in the ass hard. Jack turned around with a frown and acerbic remark ready on the tip of his tongue.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry."

Jack closed his mouth and withheld the remark. He had just been rear ended by the shopping cart of a woman who was now biting her bottom lip in embarrassment. Jack smiled and nodded.

"Hey, don't worry about it," Jack said as he smiled at the nervous brunette.

She rolled her eyes as if at her own stupidity and then gave a sigh of relief. Jack gave her a quick appraisal. It was what you did on a Wednesday supermarket trip.

She was probably around five feet and seven or eight inches tall. Her brown shoulder length hair was wavy and she was dressed in a black skirt and a red top underneath a black cardigan. Jack figured she was somewhere in her mid-thirties, but her youthful face could have been hiding more years. Her eyes had a very light amount of makeup on, her lips a natural color of lipstick and her skin a healthy tan. Jack decided she was pretty.

"I wasn't looking. Miles away," the woman said still embarrassed.

"Hey, it's okay. Really. In fact, by all means, take another shot," Jack said with a mischievous smile.

The woman laughed, a light quiet sound. "Maybe next time."

Jack gave a nod. "Yeah. Maybe next time."

The woman smiled and nodded back, moving her cart around Jack.

He watched her leave the aisle and then shook his head to himself. Picking up women in a supermarket was not his thing. No matter how pretty the woman.

Jack decided against the white loaf he had thrown into his cart and picked up something with more fiber.

The rest of the shopping trip was uneventful and Jack finally made his way to a checkout. Spotting an empty one, he quickly head towards it. Just as he reached it, another cart came out of a nearby aisle and headed towards the same checkout. The carts collided.

Jack turned and saw the woman with the pretty quiet laugh. He grinned at her.

"Haven't we met before?"

She smiled and pulled her cart back. Jack grabbed the side of it and pushed it forward. "I insist."

She nodded. "Thanks."

Jack went to the next checkout and unloaded his cart as he tried not to look in her direction too much, but he did notice a lot of frozen meals for one.

"Any good?" Jack said nodding to a frozen dessert.

The woman smiled. "Haven't tried it yet. Thought I'd give it a go tonight."

Jack nodded. "Ah. Guess if you don't like it you could always give it to the kids."

The woman looked Jack directly in the eyes, her own filled with humor. "I don't have any children actually."

Jack nodded again, with a smile. "Right. Well, you could give it to your... significant other."

The woman shook her head.

"Poodle?"

Jack watched as she started to laugh in a way that made him want to laugh to. "No, no poodle," she said. "It's just me."

Jack nodded. "Well... I make a mean dessert if you'd be interested."

"Really?"

Jack thought about it for a second. "No, but I know a great place that does."

The woman nodded at Jack. She picked up the frozen dessert box and handed it to the cashier. "Could I leave that please?"

## 

*

Teal'c was almost by the door when Drey'uc snuck up behind him and tapped his shoulder, making his head smack the inside of his helmet. The helmet flipped open and Teal'c's unimpressed face peered down at his wife.

"Have I not asked you to refrain from surprising me while I am in my armor?"

Drey'ac put her hands on her hips and glared at Teal'c. "Where are you going?"

"The duty of First Prime will not perform itself."

"Lord Apophis granted you three days of rest."

"Lord Apophis is ridiculous and has a cabbage for a brain," Teal'c said sullenly.

Drey'ac's mouth dropped open as she gasped. "Do you wish for your family to be thrown into hell? He is our god. He will hear what you have said."

Teal'c rolled his eyes. "I have said worse."

"Whatever the case, you will stay home today. You promised you would stay and greet my mother."

Teal'c's face was blank as he stared at his wife. He spoke after a long silence. "There is a war that rages on a planet many stars away. Those fighting are vicious and bloodthirsty barbarians. I would rather walk into that war without my armor and clothes, with the words 'you all deserve to die' emblazoned on my chest rather than exchange two words with that minion of Sokar."

Drey'ac's nostrils flared and Teal'c waited for the steam to escape from her ears. Instead her eyes narrowed.

"Fine," she said. "Don't greet my mother. You can also say good-bye to _this_ for a while," she said cupping her right breast.

Drey'ac turned and left in a blaze of huffiness. Teal'c scowled, his lip curling in disgust. Nevertheless, he threw his staff weapon aside and walked back towards the bedroom.

 

## 

*

"No, no, Danyel. The chicken, the chicken," Skaara drunkenly slurred.

Daniel looked at his brother-in-law who sat on the other side of the fire, completely wasted along with the rest of the gathering in the main chamber of the pyramid.

Daniel scratched his head and squinted. "The chicken? What chicken?" Daniel said raising the bar on slurring.

"The chicken on the path," Skaara replied.

Daniel squinted into the fire, trying hard to remember. "Oh. Right. The chicken. It was crossing the road... not road... uh, dust path. Why was he crossing the dust path?"

The men and boys around the fire began to snigger. Skaara raised his wooden drink boat in a toast. "Why Danyel? Why did this chicken cross the dusty path?"

Daniel smiled fondly, knowing the usual reaction. "To get... to the other side," he said with a nod.

Everyone cheered and started to laugh drunkenly.

"I can't believe you still think that's funny," Daniel said slowly getting up.

The room began to spin wildly and Daniel lurched towards one of the two identical fires.

Hands caught him with a strong grip and steadied him. An arm snaked around his waist and his was taken, his arm placed around shoulders.

Daniel smiled down at Sha're as she grumbled and led him to their small tent. They stumbled a number of times as Sha're continually cursed the moonshine and idiot men who never seemed to have enough of it. Once they were inside, Sha're let Daniel fall hard onto the massive heap of furry blankets that was their bed.

Daniel buried his face into the soft cushion pillows and closed his eyes. Sha're was still mumbling furiously in Abydonian. To Daniel, in his drunken state it sounded like some breathless prayer, rapid and hushed.

Then the muttering stopped. There was complete silence for a while. Moments later Daniel felt Sha're's body press against his, her head leaning against the back of his shoulder, her arm tight around his middle. Daniel sought out her hand held it.

"You're not angry." Daniel said sleepily.

"No," Sha're said with a smile. "It is hard being angry with you."

"It's because you're wonderful," Daniel said, his eyes closed and smile on his face.

"So are you."

"And you're beautiful."

"As are you Danyel."

Daniel laughed. "Men aren't beautiful. They're... they're ruggedly handsome."

"Well, I think you are beautiful," Sha're's voice was stubborn and haughty.

"Well, you're... more beautiful. Like Venus. Cleopatra. Helen. More beautiful than all of them together."

Daniel felt Sha're suddenly pull away. Then she poked him hard in the back. When he didn't respond, she pulled his shoulder and made him turn onto his back. Daniel looked up at Sha're's scowling face.

"These are women?"

Daniel nodded.

"How do you know all these women?" The scowl deepened to jealousy.

"I read about them in books. On my world, their beauty was legendary," Daniel said softly as he reached up and took a strand of Sha're's hair between his forefinger and thumb.

Sha're's face softened. "Oh."

"Jealous?" Daniel said.

Sha're pouted slightly, but it broke into a smile. "No."

"I want you to be jealous."

Sha're frowned, tilting her head at the odd statement. "Why?"

"Makes me feel like I belong to you," Daniel said as he took Sha're's hand and brought it to his lips, his eyes never leaving Sha're.

Sha're lay down with her head on Daniel's chest, her arms around him, his arms around her. It felt like an unbreakable embrace, like nothing could ever break them away from each other.

 

## 

*

Sam awoke with a start when the buzzer insisted on buzzing. Cursing, she got up from the bed and made her way to the door.

"I thought I told you to fu..." Sam stopped midway and smiled innocently. "Hi Daddy."

Jacob looked unimpressed. "You eat with that mouth?"

Sam leaned forward and kissed Jacob on the cheek. He returned the kiss with a hug as he walked into the apartment.

"Where's James?"

"He was cheating on me with a whore so I kicked him out. How are you?" Sam said flatly as she walked into the kitchen and straight towards the coffee maker.

When she turned around from fiddling with the coffee pot, she saw Jacob standing behind her with a too sympathetic look in his eyes. "You okay kiddo?"

Sam shrugged. "I'm fine. It's not like we were going anywhere. I'm military, he's an orthodontist. I'm human. He's a freak. I work on classified government projects. He's a whore. Would you like me to go on?"

Jacob smiled. "No, I get the picture."

Sam sighed and sat down at the table. "I thought he was the one. I don't get it. It's like everyone I meet ends up leaving. I mean, is it me? Am I doing something wrong?"

Jacob sat down and patted Sam's hand. "You just haven't found the right man. You're smart. You're intelligent and you don't swear _that_ much."

Sam looked at the teasing smile on Jacob's face and started to laugh. "It doesn't matter. Long distance relationships don't work anyway."

"I thought he lived close by."

"I'm being sent to Alaska," Sam said matter-of-factly.

Jacob looked unimpressed. "What did you do?"

Sam looked shocked. "Why do you always assume I did something wrong?"

"Samantha?"

"I might have gotten angry at a commanding officer and told him he was being a jerk to compensate for the small size of his genitalia," Sam reeled off in seconds.

"Holy... crap! Sam, you cannot go around insulting your commanding officers. You're lucky they're not sending you away to dig latrines somewhere," Jacob said rubbing his forehead.

"Actually, they haven't told me exactly what I'll be doing there, so digging latrines is a possibility," Sam said flatly.

Jacob glared at his daughter. "Sam, you have to get rid of that chip on your shoulder. I know you're hungry and ambitious, but you're not going to get anywhere by antagonizing everyone you work with. Honey, you've got to learn how to play nice with the other kids and show some respect to the teachers."

"What if the teachers are idiots and the other kids call me Surly Sam behind my back?" Sam asked with a raise of her eyebrow.

"Stop being surly," Jacob said. "Sam, I know you. You don't get your own way, you think kicking up a fuss is going to get you everywhere. You can't be acting like a spoilt kid anymore. There are times where you have to stand your ground and times when you back down. If you keep going the way you are, they're going to make sure you're somewhere far away where you're not using that potty mouth."

"But Dad, they suck!"

Jacob shook his head. "Sam, you have to learn to not say everything that's on your mind. Learn to bite your tongue every now and then."

"That way I'll never get to speak," Sam said sullenly.

"That might be a good thing."

Sam slumped back in her chair. She had worked her ass off on the dialing program for the Stargate and in the end they hadn't even sent her on the mission. No, instead they had sent some retired colonel and told him to blow up the planet instead of explore it. And now the Stargate was hidden away somewhere gathering dust while she was being sent to Alaska. She suddenly felt the need to swear some more.

Jacob was looking at her with his sympathetic look, a small smile on his face. At least the lecture was over.

"Take it from me, Sam, you've gotta let a lot of stuff go to get to a position where people will think twice before they jerk you around. You think the big wigs are going to give you the cream of the crop if you act like a loose cannon?"

"Isn't that how General Marshall Majors got his position?"

"Sam..."

"Oh I forgot, I don't have a penis."

"Sam..."

"It's true, it's because I don't have a penis."

"Will you stop saying that?"

"It's because I have a..."

"Samantha!"

Sam curled her lip.

Jacob shook his head. "Sometimes, you really scare the crap out of me."

 

 

## 

*

The night was prettier than most nights for some reason. The stars seemed to be more apparent in the sky and the breeze was a pleasant one. Dinner had gone smoothly. Jack had met his date at the restaurant and they'd had a pleasant evening. Softened by wine and talk, Jack and Ruth were walking down Ruth's street, talking and quietly laughing.

"You look too young to be retired," Ruth said quietly as she walked alongside Jack.

Jack nodded. "Yeah, well, Air Force isn't really my thing anymore."

Ruth nodded with a smile. "So what is your thing, Jack?"

Jack grinned. "Uh, well. I like to shop for groceries and get attacked by women called Ruth."

Ruth laughed. "Well, I finally plucked up the courage. I didn't think you'd notice me following you."

Jack frowned. "You did that on purpose?"

Ruth looked away sheepishly.

"It's okay," Jack said with a smug nod. "I have that effect on women."

Ruth laughed and stopped walking. "I'm glad I did. I had a really great time."

"So did I," Jack said, tentatively taking Ruth's hand. "I'm glad you tried to maim me with your shopping cart."

Ruth looked back at the house they'd stopped in front of. "Well, this is me."

Jack nodded. "Okay."

"Would you...?"

"I'd love to see you again, Ruth," Jack said.

Ruth seemed relieved. "Me too."

They both stared at each other quietly for a moment. Ruth began to laugh.

"What?" Jack said as he smiled.

"Nothing. I... I feel like a teenager. It's silly."

"I dunno. Kinda nice. Maybe next time I'll bring you a corsage."

Ruth nodded, her face flushed and glowing. She looked away for a moment as though musing on something. Then she looked back and reached up to lay a kiss on Jack's cheek. Jack grinned as she turned to go.

"Ruth?"

Ruth turned back to look at Jack. "Yes?"

Jack stepped forward and took her face in both his hands and leaned down to kiss her lips. He felt Ruth's hands pulling him closer by taking his jacket as he kissed her again, only breaking for a second. When he pulled away, he let his fingers feel a strand of her hair. Ruth beamed up at him.

"Goodnight," Jack said. "Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight, Jack," Ruth said as she turned and walked away down the path to her front door, Jack watching as she opened the door and went inside.

Smiling, Jack made his way home. For the first time in a long time, he wasn't looking for Abydos in the night sky.

 

## 

*

Teal'c sighed and sat back in his chair. It was the first moment of respite since his mother-in-law had arrived. Shey'Nac was a dragon of a woman and didn't restrain herself from commenting on everything about the house and comparing it with her own and the houses of anyone she could think of. She was now in the kitchen with Drey'ac, no doubt prodding her about why in all these years of marriage, Teal'c and Drey'ac had only produced one child.

Teal'c was pulled out of his musing as he felt his hand being yanked hard. Teal'c looked down to see Ry'ac grabbing his hand and pulling hard.

"Father, mother says you are afraid of grandmother. How can that be true if you are First Prime of Apophis?"

Teal'c felt his face fall into a disgruntled scowl. "You have much to learn my son. The gods can strike fear into the hearts of many. Women will strike fear into the hearts and other places. And your grandmother is more poisonous than a viper."

"Father, are you afraid of mother?"

Teal'c rolled his eyes and wondered why he and Drey'ac had waited so impatiently for the boy to start speaking. "Ry'ac, go to your room."

"But father," Ry'ac said as he pulled on Teal'c's hand.

Teal'c ignored the repetitive pulling of his body as Ry'ac yanked on his hand again and again.

Teal'c remained where he was seated as Drey'ac and her mother reentered the room with a tray of drinks. Ry'ac stopped pulling on Teal'c's hand.

"Grandmother, father says you are a pois..."

"...tively wonderful woman," Teal'c spoke over his son's voice, a little louder than necessary.

"But father, you said..."

"Ry'ac, go to your room now," Teal'c said making a throbbing vein in his temple visible. Ry'ac gulped and ran to his room.

Teal'c smiled amiably at his wife and the monster that called itself his mother-in-law. A portly woman that once looked like Drey'ac. Though Teal'c doubted it.

"Teal'c, I was just telling mother of our plans to move to a bigger house soon," Drey'ac said with a smile as she set down the tray.

"Our plans?" Teal'c said wondering if the stress of her mother's visit had driven his wife insane. Then he saw Drey'ac's stony expression. "Yes, we are, apparently making plans."

Shey'Nac snorted at Teal'c and he resisted the urge to get his staff weapon. "Well it is about time. How long do you plan to keep my daughter in this small house?"

"Small?" Teal'c said flatly. What the hell did she need? A barn?

"I have to think of my daughter and grandson's welfare."

Teal'c imagined charging his weapon and blowing her head clean off. "What mother and grandmother could do better?" Teal'c said with a fixed smile.

"Are you mocking me?" Shey'Nac said crossly.

Teal'c clamped his mouth shut and tried not to grown when his stomach clenched. He swallowed down the anger and took a breath. "Of course not. I have nothing but the deepest of respect for you."

_And I would kill you if Drey'ac was not standing next to you._

"Do you plan to give my daughter another child, or is one child all you can manage?"

Teal'c watched as Drey'ac's face took on a horrified look. The line had been crossed. The old woman was going to die for sure.

Teal'c stood up and took a menacing step forward.

"Ma'te Teal'c!"

Teal'c stopped and turned to look at a Jaffa soldier entering the house. "Apophis commands you come this instant. It is a matter of great urgency."

Teal'c nodded sourly and watched the soldier disappear quickly. Giving Shey'Nac a stern look, Teal'c walked off to retrieve his staff weapon. He came back with helmet and staff. Teal'c looked at Drey'ac, a look that said, 'get that woman out of my house'. Shey'Nac opened her mouth to speak. Teal'c without thinking charged his staff. Shey'Nac closed her mouth. Teal'c let the serpent visor of his helmet shut and turned to leave. Some days, it just wasn't worth getting out of bed.

 

## 

*

Daniel looked up at the golden wall and the numerous cartouches. They all had seven symbols, just like the one that had brought him to Abydos. But why didn't they work? Where did they go?

"Husband."

Daniel smiled at the soft sound of Sha're's voice. He turned around and looked at Sha're standing behind him, a big smile on her face.

Daniel pushed back the hood of her cloak and let the curls of her hair come out and frame her face. "Sha're," he said echoing the way she had spoken.

"I see you have found this place again," Sha're said with fake indignation.

"Yes. And I see you found me again," Daniel said stroking his thumb across Sha're's cheekbone.

Sha're frowned at Daniel and then looked at the cartouche wall.

"What?" Daniel asked.

"Do you wish you to return to your home?"

Daniel shook his head. "Abydos is my home."

"But do you not miss your world? Are there no people you..."

"No. The only family I have is here. The only home I have is here. My home is wherever you are."

Sha're stepped forward and put her arms around Daniel. "I am afraid you will leave."

Daniel frowned. "Why would I leave?"

"Sometimes I dream that I am calling you, but you are gone and cannot hear me."

"That's just a nightmare," Daniel whispered into Sha're's hair. "Nightmare's can't hurt you."

"So you will never leave?"

Daniel took Sha're by the shoulders and pulled back from her, looking her in the eyes. "I will never leave you, Sha're, my wife," Daniel said with a grin. Sha're laughed.

Daniel took a hold of Sha're and swept her off the floor, making her laugh out in surprise.

"Now, I will take you home, my wife, and we will make... bread together," Daniel said grinning down at Sha're.

"Bread?"

"Yes. Did you think I meant something else?"

Sha're raised an eyebrow and looked away. "No. I would not know."

Daniel ducked his head down to lay a kiss on Sha're's lips. "Well, maybe, the bread can wait."

 

## 

*

Sam sighed and pulled her keys from her pocket. Realizing she had no energy left to even open the door to her apartment, she stood in front of it, her forehead leaning against the metal numbers.

It had been an unbearable day at work. General Majors had called Sam in again to talk about her new posting. Sam remembered what Jacob had said about keeping her cool. So she suppressed the urge to call him an idiot and punch him in the face.

_"So, you're fine about Alaska?" _

_"Fine, sir? I'm thrilled. I'm so... darned... excited I could just have an embolism right now." _

_"You are?" _

_"Oh yeah. I see now how I may have been rash in the past to jump to conclusions about people and projects, but that's all behind me now. Just point me in the direction to Alaska." _

The General had just stared as though Sam was performing a lobotomy on herself. She saw a flush creeping up his thick neck and it occurred to her that all this sugary pep was pissing him off. It gave her much more room to work.

She had continued to praise the decision that she should go to Alaska and even managed a few cheap shots at the Stargate program. By the time she left, Major's face was a deep red. Sam had given him a textbook salute and flashed him her best smile. It was way better than calling him an idiot.

However, once she was on her way home, she remembered she was being sent to Alaska. Alaska was not where she wanted to go. Where she wanted to go was wherever the Stargate was being hidden. Suddenly her career choice seemed ridiculous. She should have stuck with her plan to be Wonder Woman.

"You know, if you turn the key, the door might open."

Sam slowly turned around to see her neighbor, a six foot two inch brunette looking down at her with an amused grin.

"Hey, Scott," Sam said flatly.

"Bad day at work?"

"Work... sucks."

"Ah."

"You wanna come in for a coffee?"

"Hmm," Scott pretended to mull over the difficult question. "Coffee with the beautiful Samantha Carter or sorting through a dirty pile of laundry that's beginning to talk like Darth Vader. Coffee sounds good."

Sam grinned and opened the door. They went straight into the kitchen and Scott sat down at the table.

"So..."

"I broke up with him and I don't want to talk about it," Sam said curtly.

"Wow. You're good."

"No, you're predictable."

Scott laughed. "Yes. That I am. Are you okay?"

"No. I've decided to end it all because life without a man is like losing my favorite bicycle and I just can't go on."

Scott looked embarrassed and Sam immediately regretted discarding her new think-first-talk-later strategy. "I'm sorry. That was rude. I'm fine. I'll survive."

Scott nodded. "I know you will. Anyway, you deserve way better. That guy was nowhere near good enough for you."

"I wish I'd known that before we started going out," Sam said sitting down at the table.

"You know, you will find someone," Scott said softly.

"How do you know?"

"I can predict the future."

Sam raised her eyebrows. "Not according to Heisenberg's Principle you can't."

Scott laughed. "You see? You're so smart. Some guy is totally going to fall for that."

Sam shrugged. "Hasn't happened so far."

Scott leaned back and looked away. "Oh, I dunno. I know at least one guy who's pretty head over heels."

Sam frowned. "Really? Who?"

Scott took a deep breath and looked at Sam. He managed a nervous smile. Sam continued to frown. Then the frown relaxed.

"Oh," Sam said.

"Oh," Scott said, looking slightly embarrassed.

Sam smiled at the awkward look on her friend's face. She patted his hand. "Hey, you wanna stay and watch _MacGyver?_"

 

## 

*

Jack sat down at the bar and waited patiently for Tommy, the portly and mustachioed bartender, to notice him. A moment later, Tommy walked away from another customer and slowly made his way down to Jack.

"Well, well. Jack O'Neill. Was beginning to think you'd moved back to Minnesota or something."

"And leave you behind? Never," Jack said with mock seriousness.

Tommy snorted and placed a bottle of beer in front of Jack. "So, where've you been? Not found another bar have you?"

"Nah. Service here is just too darn good and the glasses in other places are just too damn clean," Jack said in a lazy drawl as he took a swig of his beer.

Tommy raised an eyebrow. "Clean glasses? Not unless you're the queen of Colorado. Seriously, where've you been?"

Jack shrugged. "Around."

"Around?"

Jack smiled. "Yeah. Around. As in... here and there. Around."

Tommy gave Jack a frown of suspicion. "Got yourself a girl, huh? About time too."

Jack put his bottle of beer down and looked curiously at Tommy. "How the hell did you get that from 'around'?"

"I'm a bartender. I know how to read people. Helps me to get them drunk quicker. So, who is she?"

"Oh no one you'll now. Way too classy," Jack said with a smirk.

Tommy laughed. "You're idea of classy is a woman who's willing to gut fish on her second date. Is it serious?"

Jack shrugged. "I dunno. It's early days, but... I dunno."

"Looker is she?"

Jack shook his head. "I can't believe you. _That_ is none of your business," Jack said taking another swig of his beer.

Tommy waited a moment and then asked again, "Is she?"

Jack put his beer down. "Yes. Yes she is."

 

## 

*

Teal'c walked into the main throne room with a confident stride. His mother-in-law had left two days ago and he was feeling his sanity return. No more sneaking out of the house as he tried to avoid having to speak with her. No more seeing the fallen face of Drey'ac as she felt failure at uniting her two most loved ones again. No more Ry'ac carrying messages that were meant for no one's attention and earning Teal'c many glares.

No, life was once again calm and peaceful.

Teal'c walked up to Apophis and knelt down with a bow of the head. "My lord."

"Teal'c. Come, I must discuss things of importance with you," Apophis stepped down from his throne and walked out of the room and into the corridor with Teal'c in tow.

"Teal'c, my advisors have chosen a destination. Tomorrow we will go to this world and find a host for my beloved. You will of course accompany me."

"Yes, my lord," Teal'c said.

"It is why I need your opinion on something. Tomorrow is an important day."

"I am ready to serve as you wish, Lord Apophis."

Apophis nodded with a smug, superior smile and walked into a room filled with rolls of fabric.

"What do you think I should wear tomorrow, Teal'c?"

Teal'c slowly turned his face to look at the man beside him who was smiling at the countless rolls of fabric and endless choice. Teal'c considered blowing his brains out, but decided to pick the worst fabric he could find.

 

## 

*

Daniel sat up with a gasp, sweat covering his face and his heart beating as loud as a drum. He took deep breaths to calm himself down as the nightmare quickly began to fade. He wasn't sure what he had seen, but it had terrified him. He was running after someone, trying to catch them, but as his hand neared they just disappeared. He was left alone in the desert. It had been a simple dream, but terrifying.

Daniel looked down at Sha're, who was blissfully unaware. She was sleeping with both hands under her cheek, her breathing silent. Daniel lay back down, facing Sha're. He pushed a strand of hair away from her face and gently traced her bottom lip with his finger. Sha're didn't stir making Daniel feel disappointed. He wanted her to wake up and talk to him. He suddenly needed to hear her voice.

Daniel leaned in close and laid gentle kiss on her lips. "I love you, Sha're," Daniel whispered.

Sha're frowned and her eyes opened slowly, a smile spreading on her face. Daniel grinned and kissed her again.

 

## 

*

Sam leant back against Scott's chest, remote in hand as she channel surfed. Scott's arms snaked around her waist as he kissed her neck.

Sam smiled and closed her eyes, her finger still surfing channels, only now backwards. She heard a familiar drawl and her eyes snapped open.

Scott felt her body tense, a sign of extreme concentration. He laughed. "I can't believe you like this."

"What's not to like? He uses science to save the day. He's kind to kids, animals and old people. He's active and full of energy. The man is _amazing_."

"Okay, now you're making me nervous," Scott said.

"You should be, no one can outdo MacGyver."

"What about Superman?"

"He doesn't count. He was from a different planet _and_ the science behind it is ridiculous."

"Batman?"

"All that rubber and those gadgets would work to slow him down. His supposed agility is wishful thinking. And with satellite tracking, you'd find the bat cave in a day."

"Right. And using chocolate to block a leak is... is...?"

"The science behind it is sound," Sam said with a smirk.

"I think you're crazy."

 

## 

*

Ruth was sitting huddled in Jack's jacket, on the roof of his house. Behind her was Jack, pointing out spots in the sky for her to look at through the telescope. His mouth was near her ear, naming stars and making jokes. Ruth turned her face to smile at him and he pressed a kiss against her mouth.

Ruth turned back to the telescope and Jack straightened up to stare into the dark night.

"Had no idea you were a stargazer," Ruth said, eye still on the sky.

"Well, I'm not really. I just like watching the neighbors," Jack drawled.

Ruth laughed. "I bet you do."

Jack looked to the spot in the sky that he knew hid Abydos. Somewhere out there, a man from Earth was living on a different planet. A man who sneezed a lot. Jack smiled absently as he remembered the young Abydonian rebels, rising up against their god to save people they didn't even know. To save a man who had come to blow up their planet. That kid who saluted him; Skaara. Some days he wondered if he had imagined it all. Other days, he wanted to tell everyone about this amazing thing he knew. But then, some days he just wanted to live a simple, uncomplicated life.

"Jack?"

Ruth was standing in front of him with a frown on her face. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Jack said with a smile. "Fine. Just... miles away."

"Oh? What were you thinking about?" Ruth said leaning in and putting her arms around Jack as he pulled her in and rested his chin on her head.

"Uh, well, let's see. I was thinking, maybe you'd like to come fishing with me."

Ruth laughed. "Fishing?"

"Yeah, sure. It's great fun."

"Yes, that's what my father said once."

"And?"

"He lied," Ruth replied.

"Well... we wouldn't have to fish all the time," Jack said pulling Ruth closer.

"Oh?" Ruth asked with a smile.

"Yeah. We could probably find other stuff to do. Fun stuff."

"Like?"

Jack pretended to think. "Uh... Twister?"

Ruth laughed. "Oh. Pity. I had something else in mind."

"Like?" Jack asked with a grin.

Ruth pulled Jack down into a kiss.

 

## 

*

Drey'ac awoke to find Teal'c sitting on the edge of the bed instead of lying next to her. She sat up and leaned across to touch his shoulder.

"Teal'c?"

"Go back to sleep," Teal'c said quietly.

Drey'ac threw back the covers and moved to sit beside him. "Teal'c. What is it? Something is wrong."

Teal'c shook his head. "Tomorrow we go to cause turmoil on another world. It means nothing to Apophis."

"Teal'c, he is our god."

Teal'c looked at Drey'ac's face, her expression filled with belief. "Is he?" Teal'c asked.

"Of course he is."

"I have seen things that say otherwise."

"Like?"

Teal'c curled his lip and thought back to the choice he had made for Apophis' new clothes. A real god would have seen he was being made a fool of.

 

## 

*

Sam stretched her arms out and sighed with content. Her hand touched something. Warm. Soft. Flesh. She turned onto her side to see Scott lying asleep next to her. In his sleep he moved his face away from Sam's hand. She grinned and propped herself up on her elbow to watch him. Scott was nice. Scott was funny. Scott looked good without clothes on and lying in her bed. Scott didn't know she was going to Alaska.

Sam sighed. "Nuts."

 

## 

*

Jack opened his eyes and then narrowed them when he saw Ruth was looking down at him with a smile. "What?"

"Nothing," she murmured.

Jack smiled. "O-kay. And how long have we been doing _nothing_?"

Ruth ducked her head down and kissed Jack.

Jack frowned when she pulled away and looked at him. "I'm sorry, I just forgot what we were talking about."

 

## 

*

Someone was humming. It was a sweet, light sound. Daniel opened his eyes and lifted his head a little. Sha're sat on the end of their bed. She was slowly running a wooden comb through her dark hair as she hummed her tune. He watched her hand slowly glide through the black, her humming filling the air, making Daniel smile. Daniel slowly moved out from under the blanket and moved to the end of the bed where Sha're had stopped combing and stopped humming. She didn't turn around.

"No. Don't stop," Daniel whispered, taking the comb from her hand and beginning to pull it through her hair.

Sha're begun to hum and Daniel combed her hair for a moment. Then he stopped and kissed the hair, putting the comb aside. His hands went to the cloak around her shoulders and he slowly pushed it down until it was around her naked waist. He kissed the soft skin of her shoulder, his hands slowly moving down her arms. Sha're was still humming her song, leaning back against Daniel. She stopped humming then and turned her face towards Daniel, her eyes filled with light and her smile filled with happiness. Daniel smiled back and kissed her. He wished they could stay like this forever.

 

## 

*

Teal'c straightened up and looked into the mirror. His eyes were hardened, his resolve like iron. Another world, more death and all in the name of his god.

"Teal'c?" Drey'ac's voice was gentle.

Teal'c looked at her confused face in the mirror. "Teal'c? What is it?"

"This morning is strange. It has me filled with more doubt than ever," Teal'c said quietly.

"About what?"

"Allegiances," he replied flatly.

Drey'ac walked in front of the mirror and her arms closed around Teal'c's waist as she rested her face against his armor. "Stop frightening me."

Teal'c took Drey'ac by her arms and held her away. "I have much love for you," he said gently before pulling her close and kissing her softly as he tried not be frightened by the doubt in his heart.

 

## 

*

"It's about the Stargate."

Jack looked at Samuels. His heart quickened. "I'll be down in a second."

Samuels disappeared down the ladder and Jack stared upwards. Abydos. Jack frowned up at the sky.

 

## 

*

Sam walked to the door, tapping her pocket to make sure she had her keys. She ordered herself to not get annoying by pulling apart whatever movie it was Scott would suggest they watch. She opened the door and found a man in dress blues. Colonel by rank it seemed.

"Captain Carter?" he asked.

Sam nodded. "Yeah. What's wrong?"

"Captain, you've been reassigned. You're expected in Colorado straight away."

 

## 

*

The gate was activating. It hadn't done that in a year. Daniel watched it nervously, even though he knew the cover stone would let nothing through unless it was small. Nothing big enough to pass through the gap allowed could be dangerous.

The event horizon made an appearance, blue light shimmering through the space in the cover stone. Something flew out. Daniel picked it up, cold to the touch. A Kleenex box. Daniel grinned. "Colonel O'Neill," he murmured.

Sha're came to his side and smiled, looking at the box with curiosity. "Danyel?"

Daniel held the box up in front of her with a smile. "We're about to get visitors."

**\- the end -**


End file.
